1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine containing compound and a preparation process of the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel fluorine containing compound, tetraalkylfluoroformamidinium trifluoroacetate and a preparation process of the compound.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In a conventional method for preparing trifluoroacetate ester, the compounds such as trifluoroacetic acid, trifluoroacetyl chloride and trifluoroacetic anhydride have been principally used.
The trifluoroacetate ester can be prepared by an esterification reaction using these compounds.
The process for preparing a trifluoroacetate ester by using trifluoroacetic acid includes, for example, a process for preparing the ester by condensation of trifluoroacetic acid with alcohol.
As an example of such process, J. Am. Chem, Soc., 79, 54 (1957) has reported a process for reacting alcohol with excess trifluoroacetic acid in the presence of a sulfuric acid catalyst and successively washing resultant ester with water to obtain trifluoroacetate ester. However, the process leads to partial hydrolysis of ester in the course of washing, and further, it is difficult to recover excess trifluoroacetic acid from an aqueous layer. Thus, application of the process in industry cannot be carried out with ease.
The process for preparing a trifluoroacetate ester by using trifluoroacetyl chloride includes a process for reaction of trifluoroacetyl chloride with alcohol in the presence of a basic catalyst. The process can prepare trifluoroacetate ester under mild condition in high yields as compared with the above case using trifluoroacetic acid. However, the process also requires a complicated method for recovery and reuse for hydrochloride of the base and has a problem on storage due to hydrolyzability of trifluoroacetyl chloride.
The process by use of trifluoroacetic anhydride can prepare trifluoroacetate ester under mild conditions due to high reactivity of trifluoroacetic anhydride. However, trifluoroacetic anhydride is expensive and thus application of the process in industry is difficult in view of economy.